1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory, a camera, an accessory shoe, and a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras are often used with an accessory such as a flash unit (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0329302). The accessory is used in a state where it is connected to an accessory shoe (also called a shoe seat, a hot shoe, or the like) of the camera. The accessory shoe has terminals that output a control signal to the accessory for controlling the accessory. The camera can transmit the control signal to the accessory through the terminals of the accessory shoe, and control the accessory.